


Held to Ransom

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Held to Ransom

Napoleon held out a huge bouquet of flowers and an enormous box of chocolates. The ladies of the typing pool looked into the eyes of the CEA and, as one, shook their heads.

"When you start doing your own paperwork, we'll think about resuming your social life." Julia told him.

"I can't believe this," Solo replied, exasperated. "Is this Illya's doing?"

"No," she told him. "We've just decided amongst us that Mr Kuryakin has enough to do without doing your work also."

"He is, technically, my subordinate."

"Napoleon!"

"Fine," Solo relented. "I agree. Now, who wants to go dancing tonight?"


End file.
